The Meeting of Davy Ray Who and Amelia Pond
by bookwormtsb
Summary: On a boring Wednesday afternoon two teenagers stumble across each other and in one perfect afternoon and evening discover how compatible they really are. Amelia, sick of her monotonous life and mysterious Davy Ray find themselves thrown together on a football field. One shot Teen!Doctor, Teen!Amy


She's the new girl in town. Amelia Pond, she carries a worn navy rucksack and doesn't listen much in lessons. She's sitting on a bench in the playground when she first sees him. He's got a mass of sandy hair piled atop his slim face, his school blazer is a size too big and he's rolling a cigarette on the football field. She walks over slowly and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and she nicks the cigarette from between his fingers.

"Oi!" he exclaims and she just sticks her tongue out. He swears under his breath but can't keep the grin off his face. She pulls out a box of matches and thanks him for the cigarette. He just kind of laughs and then takes a long drag even though she's still holding the cigarette. They spend the whole of lunch and fourth period practicing smoke rings at the far end of the football field. They're lying on their backs with their backpacks as make shift pillows when he finally introduces himself as Davy Ray Who but everyone calls him DR Who. She laughs and says she's called Amy Pond. He asks if he can call her Pond and she asks if she can call him Doctor. They both agree to their new nicknames.

They hear all the other kids leaving school but keep lying there. They're talking about books so he pulls the Catcher in the Rye out of his bag and begins reading aloud to her. For someone who's just skipped half the day to blow smoke rings he's a surprisingly eloquent reader.

She's deciding whether she'd like to kiss him when he leans over and presses his full pink lips to hers. He tastes like spearmint gum, smoke and curiously, stamps. They both keep their eyes open and his bright blue eyes burn into hers. She gently guides her tongue around his mouth and he grins wickedly. His hair falls out of a sort of quiff into a shaggy fringe as he stops kissing her and collapses onto the grass next to her. She wonders why she's never seen him around before. He's very slim with a few freckles and a pointy chin. His hair is trimmed short at the sides but is longer and wavy on top and sticks up manically. She turns onto her side and licks his neck. He tastes like aftershave. He doesn't move as her teeth and tongue work on what is sure to be a spectacular love bite. He slowly stands up and asks her if she wants to come back to his house.

It's an old town house with three storeys; the inside is beautifully cluttered with books, tapes and drawings. He grabs A Nightmare on Elm Street and then takes her hand. He drags her up a ridiculously steep staircase until they arrive at an old oak door. He slowly pushes it open to reveal a huge room with several bay window seats and a large bed. The walls are lined to the ceiling with books and one wall is covered in an elaborate wall painting of the galaxy. There's a blue police box in the corner that she presumes is some sort of awesome ornament. They fall back onto his expansive bed laughing. She stares at the ceiling, which is decorated with lots of tiny glow in the dark stars. Suddenly there's a buzzing noise and she realises that he's put the video into the VHS. He conjures a bottle of wine from under the bed, she curls up against them as the horror unfolds of Elm Street and the amount of wine in the bottle slowly decreases. Soon it's dark outside and she finally asks where his parents are, he stumbles for a moment before admitting he doesn't know and he just lives alone. She says no one should be alone and kisses him again. His lips taste like red wine and his quick tongue moves around her mouth in small circles.

"Pond?" they've stopped kissing and instead he's sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt half undone and his head in his hands. She gently puts a hand on his shoulder, "Pond, I can't do this to you, I have to go somewhere," she looks at her shoes and then presses her lips against his temple and whispers,

"Then take me with you Doctor," he looks up, shocked and kisses her again,

"Do you really mean that?" she nods and they fall back onto the bed. The TV's still emitting high-pitched screams as Freddy Krueger murders victims ruthlessly.

Amelia Pond, the girl who carried a worn navy rucksack and never listened much in lessons and the mysterious Davy Ray Who were never seen again. There were reports of them disappearing into an old town house, which was left intact, apart from a mysterious blue police box which had vanished with them.


End file.
